Unstabilized images and videos are often unusable or unwatchable given the distortion resulting from undesirable movement of the DICD during image/video capture. To combat this issue, rotatable gimbal assemblies are often used in the context of action photography, or in connection with a vehicle such as a drone or an automobile, to support DICDs to provide stability and offset movement that would otherwise distort captured images and/or video.
The transmission media used in DICDs to transmit power and electrical signals is often delicate and can be easily compromised, such as by exposure to external radio frequency signals, or subject to physical damage. While various structures and methods have been developed to route transmission media internally in an effort to address these concerns, inherent complexities remain when routing transmission media through rotatable components, such as the aforementioned gimbal assemblies. For example, excessively long FPCs and wiring can increase the complexity of assembly, and can create issues with rubbing, friction, and/or inductance, while shorter FPCs and wiring can result in reduced signal integrity and may inhibit power and signal transmission.
As such, there remains a need for improvement in the structures and methods used to route transmission media internally through rotatable components.